This invention relates to a beverage can cap for beverage cans to protect the drinking area of a beverage can from impurities.
Beverage cans with the familiar sealed snap opening are commonplace. Such cans are frequently sold in six packs held together by a plastic loop connector. Consumers, frequently when not at home, purchase such beverage cans and drink from them directly. The beverage cans are designed with a tapered upper portion to fit the lips of the consumer and the snap opening is shaped and located for easy drinking from the beverage can with out aid of either a straw or glass.
Unfortunately, during transportation and storage, such beverage cans, including the drinking area, may become contaminated resulting in an unsanitary condition.
The beverage can cap envisioned by this invention is placed securely upon the beverage can immediately upon filling when the beverage cans can be readily washed and sanitized. The beverage cap is attractive in appearance and can be easily used for advertising purposes. The usual plastic straps used to hold a six pack together are not interfered with in any way. The beverage can cap can be readily forced off the can when dispensing from the beverage can is desired, but will not fall off during transportation or storage. The beverage can cap can be used to recover the top if only a portion of the beverage is used at one time. The beverage can cap may, during drinking be placed on the bottom of the can for safe keeping and to retain the clean condition of the beverage can cap.
Economy of production as well as ease of use are provided by this invention which provides protection of the sanitary condition of the drinking area from filling of the beverage can to use and preservation of the sanitary condition between usage as well as a sealing of the beverage can between repeated usage.